My sorrow
by Bayuya
Summary: Nora runs away from home and tries to make a new life but will painful memories stop her form fining hope and could you fix some ones life at they already losted?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own HTF but I do own my OC Nonra she is 14 and a deer that is fall colors and has gary eyes but one of her eyes are a lighter gary then the other and she is blind in that eye.

Here is the story

" Nonra get your ass out the house and go to school!" a angery female deer yelled at a little deer and slaped her in the face as she walked out the door with a purle shirt on and a black bookbag. "And when you come home I will tell your father that you didn't get up and start my bath water you little bich!"Then Nora's mother slamed the door was not feir Nora thought as she walk down the side walk its just not feir how mother and father think they can just use me and hit me when were they want she yelled in her say that they didn't want me and say my sister Naoi is better then me because shes no't handycap and isn't blind. Nora was so lost in thought that she didn't see Zai how was a blue cat and a school bully her good eye was looking down at the gourd" Hay blind bich give me your lunch money or I'll kick your ass!"she said as she push Nonra and Noran oh musted fell. "I not have any luch money" Nonra coldy said "well to bad because you wouldn't be abold to see too" Zai pnuched Nonra in her good eye and walk off laughing as Nonra was on the ground in pain and crying"I hate this town I hate my parents and I hate my life!" she yelled as she got up form the drity ground the pian in her eye was not as bad any more but when she tryed to look around with it every thing looked blary and she couldn't realy make any thing out. She then tryed to fine her way back home by looking at all the colors and then she saw a dark green color that was her house she slowy walked up to her door and taked out her key for her house and unlocked the door as she opened the door she quitly walked in. She used her very good hereing to listin to were her mother was and hered he mother sleeping in her room Nora sowly walked to her room and opened the door. Nora layed in her bed with her door closed and fall asleep as Nora was sleeping she smalled some thing burning and opened her eyes her good eye could see alittle bit better and she could make things out better. She looked outside her window and saw that it was night outside she here her dad yelling **"HOW lief the shove on!" **he holwed then she here her mother say "it was Nora she tryed to kill us all!""that little shit Im gone kill her"Nora hered her mothe agine "use this bat honey and heres a bag for her body when your done" Nora knew her mother was smiling but didn't care about that all she now is that she had to get the hell out of their. Nora jumped out of her window and ran on a bus that stop at a block away from her house. As she got on the bus she could here her father yelling **"When I fine you you little bich I well end you!" **Nora then sat back in her seat and fall asleep on the bus ride that was takeing her to her new life.

**So how was this story and did every one like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HTF but I do own my OC Nonra she is 14 and a deer that is fall colors and has gary eyes but one of her eyes are a lighter gary then the other and she is blind in that eye and Nora is her nick name.

In this chapter Nonra has flash backs about her life and in some of them she meets my other OCs Araya and Qiuki.

Here is the story

**Flash back: ****Nonra is 9 years old and her sister is 11 and Araya is 7 in the flash back as she is sleeping on the bus.**

"Naoi your so cute thats why we love you unlike your sister what ever her name is" Nonra's parnts said they alway would do this in front of her and not even look at her. One time her sister Naoi asked who would her parnts get frist if the house was on fire and her parnts said they would get Naoi becuse she was their only kid and their other one was dead to them.

When Nonra hered this she ran out the house crying and ran to the woods and was about to kill her slfe by jumming of a high hill and at the bottom was big rocks but some thing pulled her green drees when Nonra turned around she saw a cute little fox like girl. She looked about 3 or 4 but her chess was vrey big and was so big that her red drees was oh must to small for her and a little to big for her body and she had white quills and red fur but the cutes thing about her was that one of her eyes was red but the other one was blue.

Nonra how was still crying saw that the little girl looked sad too " Who are you" Nonra said " Araya thats Araya's name" the cute little girl said " Are you hurting just like Araya?" she ask her voise shounde like she was 5years old.

Nonra how never had some one cear about her hugged Araya and started to cry harder on Araya's shouder Araya hug Nonra back and looked up in the shy it was about to rain and every thing looked gary. " Araya Whats to know your name" Nonra looked at Araya and smiled " Nonra's my name" Araya smiled to " Mis Nonra why are you sad?. Araya asked Nonra looked at the shy "because my parnts hate me they cear more about my older sister Naoi and don't love me" Nonra stated to cry agine but fleet some thing warm and furry wrap around her body.

It was Araya's tail it had big white quills on it and it was vrey long and big like a fox tail Araya's tail was even biger thin her body and biger thin Nonra's body Nonra how was slowly falling asleep saw at Araya had a wagon with her that was the olny thing Nonra saw before she fall asleep.

**Flash back over: Now Nonra's a wake**

" Wake up little girl its time for you to pay for the bus ride!" a angry dog yelled he had bown fur with a green litte tail and had scary black eyes and he was a vrey big man Nonra looked up at him and than looked out the open window and saw that they were in a forest area. Nonra than looked back that the angry dog how was now walking up to her " if you do not have any money I will kick your ass you little bich!" he yelled Nonra than jummp out the window as fast as she could but the dog gared her shirt and pull so hared at he pulled it off.

Nonra slipped out the window and on to the harde bumpy frool she only had her bookbag on and her back rings one on her leg and the other one on her antler she than hered the bus doors open then saw the angry dog walk out Nonra jummped up from the frool and ran into the forset as fast as she could but when she did she fell off the side of a very high hill side and rolled dnow the hill and hit the back of her head on a bit rock then every thing was dark.

**Thinks for the help and I hope you like the story so far. :D**


End file.
